The invention and embodiments thereof is directed to a method for determining noise in radiography and, in particular in fluoroscopic noise. The field of the invention is that of imaging, and more precisely that of the reduction of fluoroscopic noise in images. The field of the invention is more particularly for the reduction of noise in images acquired in time-based sequences in radiography.
In the prior art, it is known that there is a fluoroscopic noise in fluoroscopy and that the standard deviation of this fluoroscopic noise is proportional to the square root of the number of photons reaching the detector.
In the prior art, the presence of this noise is known but is not specifically dealt with except on the basis of the experience of an observer using the images in order to interpret them. There is then a problem of interpretation, but also a problem of exposure to an object to be imaged, such as a patient. It may become necessary to increase the radiation dose in order to improve the signal-to-noise ratio of the image, i.e., to increase the proportion of relevant information in the image. This increase in radiation is not free of consequences for the object, particularly a patient, which then has a risk of being destroyed or damaged or subject to greater than recommended exposure to radiation.